


Weak in the Knees

by StackerPentecost



Series: Frank/Billy Prompts [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank comes home from a long trip and Billy rewards a job well done by fulfilling one of his fantasies.





	Weak in the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Being recorded during sex.

“You look so damn beautiful, sweetheart.” Frank’s voice was a purr as he watched Billy, his hands itching to do something about the ache in his pants. 

The room was dimly lit, a single lamp on the nightstand the only source of light besides the milky moonlight filtering in through the crack between the drawn curtains. Billy’s expensive suit had been discarded in various places on the floor after Frank had practically ripped it off (Billy mentally made a reminder to be pissed off about that later). Frank’s shirt was somewhere amongst the clothes though he was waiting until just the right moment to take everything else off. 

Frank himself lounged in a plush leather chair, turned toward the bed. He had sunk low into the material, eyes never leaving the scene before him, not even for a second. He even tried to not blink too much, not wanting to miss a single detail. His cock was painfully hard in his pants and his fingers kept twitching where his hands rested on the arms of the chair. He did his best to control his breathing, to reign himself so he didn’t lose it before the right time. He was saving himself for the best part.

On the bed, a king with dark sheets and plump matching pillows, was Billy, naked as the day he was born, kneeling as though he were about to bow his head to pray at an alter. His breath came out in soft pants, his normally perfect hair out of place, a few strands falling onto his forehead. His face was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut, hands on his thighs, blunt nails digging crescent moons into the skin. His thighs had begun to tremble with effort as he rocked back and forth, cock hanging heavy as it dribbled precome. Every now and then his pink bitten lips parted and he moaned, head tipping back. 

Billy hadn’t meant for this to happen, not really. But Frank had spent the last two weeks on an assignment, hunting down some high profile drug dealer that had been using kids as mules and as soon as he’d walked back in the door, Billy couldn’t think of anything else but getting his hands on him. He’d smelled like blood and smoke and bullets and Billy couldn’t get him into the bedroom fast enough. He hadn’t expected things to go this way, hadn’t expected to end up on the bed by himself, riding one of his favorite toys like his life depended on it, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Frank had asked and he had indulged. 

The camera though, that was his idea. 

So maybe he had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. He couldn’t help wanting to perform a little, especially with Frank’s eyes on him. He wanted to make this good, give them both something to look back on and enjoy in the future. Plus, this was his favorite toy, and short of having Frank himself, it was the next best thing. It stretched and filled him up just right and if he shifted slightly, angling his hips, he could feel the head brushing his prostate, making him moan as his cock twitched. 

He heard the sound of a belt being undone and then a zipper and the rustle of fabric. He slowly opened his eyes, looking over to Frank. He swallowed, watching with rapt attention as Frank’s meaty fist worked over his fat dick, the member flushed a bright red even in the faint light. 

“Jesus.” Billy’s heart was hammering in his chest, hard enough that he felt like he was going to break something. Suddenly he was right on the edge, ready to burst, the heat in his stomach threatening to boil over. He stilled and somehow that was difficult, like his body didn’t want to slow once it was in motion. He doubled over, hair falling into his face, hands splayed out on the comforter in front of him. He kept as still as possible, knew if he moved even a little, the toy would shift and he really didn’t want to come yet, not when he still had such an appetite for Frank that needed satisfying. 

“If you don’t...get over here and...fuck me...I swear to god, Frank…” Billy was disappointed that his brain was too addled that he couldn’t even come up with a proper threat, despite it no doubt being an empty one. After all, Billy was sure he would be as useless as a wet napkin if he tried to stand up and make good on any angry words. Honestly, he was surprised he could still feel his legs, what good it did him. 

Empty threat or not, it seemed to get his point across. The other man kicked off his pants and underwear and rose, eyes locked on Billy. Billy managed to get himself back into an upright position just as Frank made it to the bed. Their mouths crashed together, all tongue and teeth and thinly contained lust. 

Frank pushed Billy onto his back, watching as those black eyes glittered in the lamplight. Billy spread his legs without command, groaning softly as the toy moved. Frank’s eyes zeroed in on the object in question, reaching for it. Billy whined when Frank pressed his hand against it, pushing it in deeper once before slowly withdrawing it. Frank had the thought to simply toss the thing aside for the moment, but he knew it was Billy’s favorite and he didn’t want to risk breaking it somehow, so he took the extra step of leaning over to place it upright on the ebony nightstand. 

Billy looked utterly debauched, hair messy and out of place, cheeks painted a pretty pink, lips an even prettier red from being bitten, pupils blown wide. In that moment, Frank was glad there was going to be evidence of all this that he could replay as often as he liked. 

“Come on, Frankie. You gonna give it to me or what?” Billy challenged, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Frank flashed a grin. He bent Billy’s knees, placing each one over each shoulder. He leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Billy’s head. He kissed the other man, biting down on his lip. “I’m gonna wreck you, sweetheart.” It was a promise. They both knew Billy would accept no less. 

Frank wasted little time, fucking into Billy roughly, making him groan as he sank all the way inside. Even though Billy had plenty of prep, there was still a pleasant burn, Frank filling him up and stuffing him full in every way possible. As soon as he was fully seated, Frank began to fuck him hard, hard enough to jar them both each time and shake the bed beneath them. Billy wound his arms around Frank’s neck, resting their foreheads together as the other man set a brutal pace. 

All Billy could really do was hold on as Frank practically bent him in two, driving him into the mattress with every thrust. As Billy held on and closed his eyes again, feeling Frank’s lips all over his face, he wondered if this is what people meant when they mentioned feeling blissful, because when he thought of heaven, this is exactly what he thought of. Then Frank hit his prostate and Billy’s mind went static, all thoughts dissipating like smoke. 

Frank could tell Billy was close, knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Balancing on one hand, Frank reached between them to grip Billy’s neglected cock, the weeping head very nearly purple. He stroked in time as best he could, urging Billy toward the edge. Once, twice and Frank moved just enough to sink his teeth into Billy’s shoulder.

Billy howled, the closest Frank had ever come to hearing Billy scream. 

Come spurted over both their chests and Frank’s hand as Billy panted and shuddered and shook against Frank, his body spasming around Frank’s cock. It was enough to shove Frank into the abyss, his vision clouding with spots as he let out a growl more animal than man.

Frank barely had enough thought in his head to let go of Billy and pull out before collapsing in a heap on the bed beside him. His lungs burned and his chest hurt from his heart pounding. He sucked in shallow breaths, his body tingling in nearly every place.

Billy meanwhile felt like he was without bones, without skin, without breath, without form. He’d never been so utterly fucked out in his entire life. It was glorious.

Distantly he was aware of Frank getting up and stumbling over to end the recording. Billy decided that wasn’t important enough for him to move or open his eyes. Only when he felt a wet cloth cleaning his skin did he crack an eye open. 

He was met with Frank’s soft smile and warm brown eyes. “You are so perfect.” He leaned in to kiss him.

“Trying to butter me up for another round already, are you?”   
  


“Why? Is it working?” Frank grinned once more. 

“I will punch you.”   
  
“I love you too, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
